ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Jeffrey Combs
Shouldn't there be a mention somewhere in here about how he played Kevin Mulkahey from the Benny Russell visions? --Malimar 20:03, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Its there under other characters. Tough Little Ship 20:26, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Ah right! Sorry. My bad. I saw the "other characters" bit, but I have become completely blind to the red text that indicates a link on wiki leads nowhere. So I managed to not see it, despite having seen it. Okay. Hm. Which still leaves the point that we need a page for that character. --Malimar 23:54, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) True??? I dont think so... Combs played both Weyoun and Brunt, becoming the only Star Trek actor ever to play two different characters in the same episode. This Can't be true, Sisko/Russel two in one episode. W. Riker/ T. Riker two in one episode. Unless this means two differnt species, but again The benny russel episodes of ds9 have dukat as a human as well, i think this maybe worded a little funny, for a feature article anyway. :Maybe "the only Star Trek actor ever to play two unrelated characters of different species -- in the same episode?" .. so many milestones in this long Trek.... -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:30, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I would have said that the Benny Russel vision versions of the characters are essentially the same characters as the aliens - which is weird. But they're intended to be representations of the same characters, as opposed to being two completely different characters. So Sisko/Russel doesn't really count (nor do any of the other characters with BRvision versions) in my estimation. I'd just change it to say two unrelated characters in one episode, no need to specify alienness or anything. --Malimar 15:47, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: 16:16, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Is there a reason why Patrick Stewart's pic is in the page? :::What about William Shatner's masterful portrayal of the corpse of Sam Kirk? 03:21, December 14, 2012 (UTC) More characters than Combs? Has any actor or actress played more separate characters in Star Trek than Combs? If not, I think that warrants mentioning here. -- 03:13, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :Yes, actually a number of other actors have, such as Vaughn Armstrong. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:43, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Seven or more characters He is one of only five actors to play seven or more different characters in the Star Trek franchise, the others being Randy Oglesby, J. G. Hertzler, Vaughn Armstrong and Thomas Kopache. Patricia Tallman has also played seven different characters. Aya42 17:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Speaking roles are referenced here. Look at Dennis Madalone's or Tom Morga's pages, they have played many many more characters, too, but just not speaking roles. --Jörg 17:34, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps the above sentence should be clarified? Aya42 17:44, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think that is why the use of the word characters rather than roles was selected. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:52, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Norcadian? Does Penk count as a Norcadian? As it reads as of 11PM central time 19 August 2010, the final paragraph of the "Association with Trek" sub-section of the Career section lists "Norcadian" as one of the many races Mr. Combs has portrayed. However, the article for Penk (the name of the alleged Norcadian) clearly comments that "it was never stated that he was one." The Norcadian article shows the image of Mezoti, who clearly has a different appearance than Penk. Does Penk qualify as a Norcadian, or are the Norcadians similar to the Ktarian people or the Trill (see Odan and Jadzia Dax for an illustration) in that they have many different appearances? Without answering that question, I would prefer that the sentence in the article reads as follows: Currently: :The species he has played on Star Trek include three Ferengi, a Vorta, a Norcadian, and an Andorian. Proposed change: :The species he has played on Star Trek include three Ferengi, a Vorta, and an Andorian, among others. A consensus would be nice before making this change...Happy Solar Sailing! 04:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :If there's doubt about Penk's species (as there seems to be), the change makes sense. —Josiah Rowe 04:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC)